entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Warum jeder den Anime Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san gucken sollte
Wenn es um Schul-Romanzen in Anime geht, dann kommen mir direkt viele Anime in den Sinn. Oft kennen sich die Charaktere zu Beginn noch gar nicht und der Anime folgt den beiden durch ihr Leben bis sie der Junge und das Mädchen endlich finden und ein Paar werden. Doch der Anime Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san geht die Sache ein wenig anders an und findet damit einen sehr lustigen und schönen Ansatz. Worum geht es Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san? thumb|right|250px Der Anime handelt von dem Mädchen Takagi und dem Jungen Nishikata, die befreundet sind und in der Schule nebeneinander sitzen. Die beiden necken sich immer während des Unterrichts oder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Serie erzählt in vielen kleinen Geschichten wie Takagi Nishikata aufzieht und immer gegen ihn gewinnt. Nishikata ist oft peinlich berührt und kann sich nie sicher sein, ob Takagi ihn gerade aufzieht oder nicht. Was macht das Necken im Anime aus? left|250px|Takagi und Nishikata im Klassenzimmer.jpg Jeder weiß, wie er seinen besten Freund/seine beste Freundin aufziehen kann. Das ist ein Zeichen der Vertrautheit, da man sein Gegenüber genau kennt und genau weiß, was man zu ihm sagen kann und was nicht. Würdest du mit den gleichen Worten versuchen einen Fremden aufzuziehen? Dann würde das vermutlich ziemlich peinlich für dich enden. Vertrauen und Vertrautheit sind hier entscheidend. Genau darauf basiert das Necken von Takagi und Nishikata. Die beiden kennen sich schon lange und wissen, was der andere nicht leiden kann oder wie man ihn austricksen kann. Dabei überschreiten die beiden auch nie eine Grenze, die den anderen verletzen würde – es bleibt für beide nur ein „Spaß“. Beispielsweise kauft Nishikata einen Mädchen-Manga und als Takagi ihn fragt, was er sich im Buchladen gekauft hat und Nishikata sie anlügt, durchschaut sie ihn direkt und zieht ihn auf. thumb|center|550 px Der Unterschied zwischen Takagi und Nishikata thumb|right|250px|Nishikata ist schockiert Es gibt jedoch einen ganz wichtigen Unterschied zwischen Takagi und Nishikata, der den Anime so unterhaltsam macht. Takagi gewinnt ausnahmslos jedes Duell zwischen den beiden, obwohl Nishikata immer sein bestes versucht, um sich zu rächen. Takagi spielt mit Nishikata. Sie zielt darauf ab, dass er verwirrt durch ihre Aktionen ist und sie nicht einschätzen kann oder dass er zu peinlich berührt ist, um seine Vermutung laut auszusprechen. Als Nishikata in der Bibliothek am Lernen ist, hilft Takagi ihm dabei und Nishikata ist die ganze Zeit verwirrt, warum sie auf einmal so nett zu ihm ist. Er ist die ganze Zeit unsicher und überlegt, was sie im Schilde führen könnte, was er letztendlich nicht herauskriegt. Am Ende sagt Takagi Nishikata, dass sie ihm nur etwas beigebracht hat, was im nächsten Test gar nicht vorkommt. Nishikata hat trotz der zahlreichen Gegenangriffe seiner Seite oft wenig Erfolg. Er versucht immer direkt und offensichtlich, Takaga herauszufordern. Jedoch fehlen seinen Streichen oft die Feinheiten, die Takagi erkennt und daher immer gnadenlos ausnutzt und seine Streiche so zu Nichte macht. Sie führt ihm immer wieder vor, dass sie ihn sehr gut kennt und er im Gegenzug sie nicht gut genug einschätzen kann. So verfolgt Nishikata in einer Episode Takagi. Als Takagi um die Ecke geht, ragt ihr Hut raus und Nishikata vermutet, dass sie ihn erschrecken möchte. Siegessicher möchte er sie vorher erschrecken. Jedoch muss er feststellen, dass Takagi einfach ihren Hut an einer Hecke befestigt hat. Im nächsten Moment kommt sie aus dem Gebüsch geschossen und erschreckt Nishikata, der sich auch bei diesem Duell wieder geschlagen geben muss. Und wer weiß: Vielleicht versteht Nishikata eines Tages auch, wie man Takagi einen Streich spielen kann. Bis das aber passiert, wird Takagi ihn weiter ärgern, um ihm zu zeigen, wie gut sie ihn versteht und wie sehr sie ihn mag. Was macht den Anime so unterhaltsam? thumb|left|250px Der Anime ist ein Comedy-Meisterwerk! Mir macht es immer wieder Spaß zuzusehen, wie Takagi Nishikata austrickst und er in seinen Kopf versucht Takagi zu durchschauen und dabei scheitert oder wie er einfach peinlich berührt neben ihr sitzt. Auch die zahlreichen Anspielungen von Takagi scheint er nie richtig einordnen zu können. Als die beiden nach Hause gehen, soll Nishikata einen Satz erraten, den sich ein Liebespaar oft sagt. Während Takagi immer deutlicher macht, dass sie „Ich liebe dich“ meint, wird Nishikata nur immer verlegener und versteht nicht, was für den Zuschauer so offensichtlich ist. Wer auf Slice of Life, Schul-Romanzen und Slice of Life-Elemente steht, der sollte sich Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san auf Crunchyroll auf jeden Fall ansehen. Hier geht es zur Episodenübersicht auf Crunchyroll. Kategorie:RainA